Wind Before the Storm
by Luo Hakuei
Summary: In the North Blue, she lived with her younger brother just scraping by. She had big dreams to leave and sail the seas. She wanted to experience life outside the small island. When she meets a certain pirate crew will her dream come true? Does she find love along the way? LawXOC.
1. Chapter 1

Our story takes place on a snowy island called Aurora. A forgotten island few talk about. Many stay their whole lives on this island, not seeking more.

The morning was cold and the snow glistened in the early light. Very few were up and about in the quiet town. A young girl, with crimson red hair and liquid blue eyes, stood in the tiny old kitchen. She was baking two loafs of bread for the day, one for her brother and her, and one to trade in town. She wore an old styled, long sleeve black dress that reached her knees. She also donned black**,** buckled boots that came about half-way up her shin. Her little home sat on the outskirts of town, the old cottage was not much to look at, but was satisfactory for her and her brother.

"Good morning Senri." She greeted him as he sat at the table. Senri had a sleepy gaze in his blue eyes and his oh-so familiar red hair was tousled and messy. He wore a worn black dress shirt and dark denim pants; he also had similar black boots as his sister.

"Morning Rinamara**.**" He replied as she smiled slightly. They eat the bread in silence, like most meals. The room felt heavy with the silence between them, this was not unusual for this to occur. Rinamara's soft voice cut through the silence, as she spoke.

"Senri, wouldn't it be nice to leave this island? We could sail the seas**.**" She spoke in almost a whisper; he stopped eating and looked at her.

"I don't want to leave, for this is our home. Why would you even think that? Don't you like it here, we have it fine here." Senri looked at Rinamara, she muttered an apology. Even though Senri was younger than her, he had a huge influence on her life. This was not the first time she brought the topic up, and every time he shot her down.

"You should hurry to Mr. Kain's store he does not like it when you are late." He nodded and rushed out the front door. Rinamara washed the morning dishes before heading out to town. She wore a thick, black cloak and her hair was in pig tails that flowed down the front of her body. A woven basket hung from her arm, the smell of fresh bread could be smelled from inside the basket.

The town was quiet, very few – if any – people were about. Rinamara walked through town, making her way to Mrs. Walker's tailor shop. Mrs. Walker sat at the counter reading the newspaper, Rinamara walked up to her setting the basket on the counter.

"Is this for fabric?" Mrs. Walker asked, Rinamara nodded. Mrs. Walker looked into the basket and nodded.

"When you are done today pick out some fabric**.**" Rinamara nodded and sat down at a table. She started sewing a dress, for a young girl getting married. The dress needed a nimble hand for the intricate design. Rinamara hummed as she worked, the dress needed to be done by tomorrow.

"Did you hear pirates are docked here?" Rinamara stopped working, and turned to look at her.  
>"Really?" she asked with curiosity radiating off her like the sun, Mrs. Walker nodded. Rinamara quickly finished her work, grabbed some black fabric throwing it in her basket, throwing her cloak on and rushing out the door.<p>

She swiftly made her way to the docks, noticing more people about. The people blocked her way as she tried to make it there, to see who they were. She stood a couple of feet away from the yellow submarine. She eyed with pure wonder at it, curious as to what it sees in the deep blue ocean.

"Miss, is there something you need?" She jumped as a shiver ran through her body, her face snapped to the owner of the chilly voice. He had a smirk and a bored expression as he eyed her.

"Um… Well... I…" She did not know what to say, he did not look familiar. She stared into his light gray eyes.

"Do you have business with my submarine?" He asked her, she now realizing he was a pirate. Her eyes locked on him.

"I was curious; you are a pirate, right?" She asked, as she wanted to know more about what pirates are like.

"Yes, I'm the captian of that submarine." He replied with little interest, pointing at the submarine behind them. Her eyes lighting up, and a small smile spreading on her lips. He noted her odd smile at his answer. He took in her appearance. How her clothing was dated, they were older than her most likely. She looked about his age maybe a little younger. She looked weak and sickly; she had bags under her eyes.

"Have you been to many places?" She asked stepping a little closer to him. He thought it to be a stupid question but answered it with a nod anyways.

"Can I join you? I mean... I… I am sorry" She put her head down, staring at the ground. He was intrigued, she had strong resolve, then it vanished and she backed away. There did not seem to be anything special about her. She was small in build and a little too skinny. She stared at the ground debating on if she should run.

"Why should I? You don't look as if you can do anything." He stated. Her head slowly made its way up, she made eye contact before speaking.

"I can cook, clean, anything you need me to do. I also know a little navigation." She put on a small smile. He thought about this, he could use someone to clean on a regular basis and she said she knew navigation.

"I'll think about it, but first what is your name?" She smiled, she took in his appearance. He was tall and lanky, he wore spotted jeans, and black pointed shoes and yellow hoodie. He had tattoos on his arms and a white, furry, spotted hat.

"Rinamara Cross, and your's sir?" She stared at him, awaiting the name that labels him.

"Trafalgar Law**.**" He stated, she liked the name it suited him. He was thinking about letting her aboard. He has no woman on his crew, and they would be heading for the **G**rand **L**ine soon enough. He might need more members, she might be useful. He was interrupted from his thoughts when he remembered he still needed to get supplies.

"I need to get supplies, so if you don't mind." He started toward town, when she spoke.

"Let me help, brother does not expect me yet." She awaited him to speak; instead he simply nodded and kept going. She followed close behind; he looked up and down the streets looking for a medical supply store. When he found it, he went in to find a bear wearing an orange jump suit. He waved to the bear and kept looking for what he needed. She stared at the bear, then asked.

"Do you know the bear?" She looked up at him, he nodded. "His name is Bepo." She nodded and followed him around the store. She held things for him, he noted the fact, that she actually had some strength. They went around until Bepo came up to Law.

"Who's the girl?" He asked, she was busy reading the labels on the boxes to have heard.

"Her name is Rinamara. She wishes to join; I said I'd think about it." He said looking behind him. Bepo nodded and held boxes for his captain. They soon started to walk back to the sub, she helped put boxes on the deck, and she stood and waited.

"Come back tomorrow morning and I will have your answer." She smiled and bowed. It was dark by then, and Senri would be worried. He did not like her talking about nonsense like pirates. This thought filled her mind as she made her way home.


	2. Chapter 2

She slowly opened the cottage's creaky door, everything was dark. She lit a candle and walked leisurely and quietly to the living room. She scanned the room for Senri, she found him asleep in the chair, and she smiled and put a blanket over him. She gave him a small kiss on the forehead and made her way to her room. She sat by the window and picked up an old leather-bound book. She recorded the day's events and sketched a picture of the man she met, titling it 'Trafalgar'.

The next morning, Rinamara baked two loafs of bread, the first is for Senri and her, the second is for Law and his crew. Rinamara started to make tea, when Senri came in and sat down at their little table.

"Where were you all day yesterday?" He eyed her as she continued to work in the kitchen. She poured the hot water into the old tea pot, letting it steep with the tea leaves.

"I worked late and then went to the library to continue my studies." She spoke softly, hoping her lie would fool him. He was quiet; he did not say a word. She cut a few slices off the bread, and spread jam on them. She poured two cups of tea, and handed Senri a plate and a tea cup.

"What did you study?" He finally asked, he took a sip of tea, she smiled and lied to him saying she studied the process of rain and snow. She explained the water cycle to him, he nodded eating quietly. Truth be told she had studied that days ago.

After her morning chores she headed out to the submarine. The fresh snow crunched under her boots as she made her way to the shore. When she arrived, she was relieved to see Law waiting for her on the deck. She moved swiftly down the small hill. She was soon in front of the submarine , not daring to step any closer.

He took notice of her and stepped off the deck. He stood in front of her, he eyed her. He was considerably taller than her. She looked up at him waiting for him to speak.

"What exactly can you do, that benefits my crew?" Law looked at her awaiting her reply, She stood thinking.

"I can cook, clean, sew, I know navigation and weather, I can do anything you need me to do." She spoke softly. He thought for a minute, before he asked her another question.

"Can you fight?" She blinked, not expecting the question. It took her a minute before she could answer.

"I have gone hunting with my brother before and I have thrown kitchen knives at mice before." She said hoping it was an appropriate answer to his question. He looked at her thinking of her potential, her ability to throw knives could be polished, and her said navigation skills might be handy.

"Fine you can join my crew. We leave in three days. Come meet the rest of the crew." He motioned for her to follow. They walked into the submarine, and into a dining area. Two men and the bear she saw yesterday, Bepo sat in there.

"Men this is Rinamara-ya, she will be joining us" Law said looking at his men. Rinamara bowed and stared at them. The two men she did not know, both wore white jumpsuits and hats of different kinds.

"I'm Shachi and this is Penguin, and I believe you already know Bepo." The man with lighter brown hair said. I waved, and looked at Law. He motioned me to follow once again, down to the lower area of the sub. He opened a door to a room with a bed and a dresser in it.

"Since you are the only girl, you get your own room. There is a bathroom through that door." He pointed to a second door in the room. The room was small, but it felt like home.

"You can go home and gather your things, Shachi can go with you. When you come back, talk to Bepo to make a list of things you may need. The kitchen is all yours." He walked toward the door and started through it.

"Yes, Law-san" She said before walking past him toward the deck of the sub. She sat on the deck for a little bit before Shachi came through the door.

"Are you ready?" He asked, she nodded and jumped on to land heading toward home. Senri would not be home, for he would be at Mr. Kain's store. She felt bad for leaving, as she gathered her few belongings.

She set her father's old leather brief case on her small cot. In it, she put clothes, books, a stack of letters rubber banded together, seven old pictures, and a leather bound book. The case shut with a click, she walked into the main room. Shachi was standing by the door waiting, she sighed as she made her way to the door.

Senri was at the steps staring at her. He noticed the case in her hand and he did not recognize the man behind her. He was confused as to what was going on.

"Rinamara, what's going on?" She smiled slightly as her grip on the case tightened. A single tear escaped from her eye.

"I joined the pirate crew that was docked here. I am going to see other places then this Island." He stood dumbfounded; he did not want to be alone. She saw his distress she set the case on the ground and hugged him tightly.

"May the road rise to meet you, may the wind always be at your back, may the sun shine warm upon your face, and until we meet again may God hold you in the palm of his hand." She whispered into his ear, she grabbed her brief case and headed for the submarine with Shachi in tow. She looked behind her to see Senri sitting on the steps with his head in his hands.

"Who was that?" Shachi asked walking just behind her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, before chocking out, "My little brother".

She walked faster, Shachi almost losing her. She wanted to leave the island now, not wanting to wait. As much as she wanted to stay with Senri, she knew this may be her only chance to leave the Island and see what lies in the outside world. She just had to leave with a broken heart for now.

She walked silently into the submarines kitchen. It was neat and organized, there was a shelf filled with cookbooks. It was stocked with any spice she could ever need. She pulled off one of the books and flipped through its pristine white pages. Law told her she was in charge of meals, she was determined to show her usefulness.

She cut up carrots, potatoes, and onions, she filled up a pot of water and put all the ingredients in. She put it on the heat, and stirred it. She started to whip together meringue cookies, for she wanted them to have something light and airy to lighten the meal. She hummed as she worked; the crew was all over the submarine, doing their individual jobs. Rinamara set the table adjacent the kitchen; she called to the crew with the intercom system that Bepo taught her to use.

She filled their bowls with the hot stew; she smiled as she watched them eat. She took small spoonfuls, while the others seemed to be shoveling it into their mouths. This made her giggle; she stood and handed out the cookies. Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo thanked her and left to finish their jobs. Law was the last one at the table, he was reading a newspaper.

"What are you reading about?" She asked while she sat down next to him. He looked at her over the top of his newspaper.

"The current events, rising pirates, what is going on with the world lately, bounties." He said going back to his reading. She smiled and excused herself, she retired to her room. She unpacked her things, putting her few clothes into the dresser, the books she put them on top of the dresser, the letters she put on her bed side table along with the pictures. The leather bound book labeled 'Sasori', she set on her bed. She got ready for bed, then recorded the day's events and sketched a picture of Senri crying on the front steps titling it 'This is not a Good-bye'.


	3. Chapter 3

The little red headed girl stood, staring at the scene in front of her. Blood stained the ground; screams were heard escaping her mother's mouth. Lying in her mother's arms was a tall, red headed boy, bleeding and barely grasping life. Her big, blue eyes wide and filled with terror. A boy stood behind her trying to sooth her, his pale hands wrapped around her. He whispered kind words, like "He'll live", but she knew he would not.

Rinamara woke up terrified, she was trembling and tears filled her eyes. She shot out of bed, grabbing one of her black dresses and buckled her boots on. She walked into the kitchen and began making French toast for breakfast, with the bread from yesterday. She brewed a pot of tea, and went through the kitchen cupboards looking for nothing in particular.

"You're up early." A voice said behind her, she looked to see Law behind her. She smiled to him, making him a plate and pouring him a cup of tea.

"I could not sleep." She said while setting down his breakfast. He opened the book that was resting in his hands and began to read its pages.

"That's a shame, may I ask why?" He barely looked away from his book; she shook her head and sat down in silence.

"You don't have to tell me. After the others have eaten you and I will be charting our course." He sipped his tea and continued to keep his attention on his book. She nodded her head and poured herself a cup.

"May I ask what you are reading, Law-san?" She sipped her tea; there was no title on the books cover. He looked up from his book.

"It's a medical book I picked up from the last island." His attention went back to the book. She smiled and took another sip of her tea.

"Are you a doctor, then?" She asked and he nodded in response, "I am going to wake the others up." She got up and walked out of the Kitchen.

She knocked on the door to their room, she gained no reply. She tried knocking again, still no answer. She opened the door slowly and reached across the wall to find the light switch. As the lights flickered on, Shachi shot up falling out of bed. He was not pleased with her, and she scurried out of the room.

Shachi and Penguin made their way into the kitchen with Bepo in tow. They sat down in front of the plates of breakfast. Rinamara and Law had already eaten; Law had already left leaving Rinamara. The boys ate fast and soon took off to their posts. Rinamara cleaned up and headed to the deck like Law told her.

"I'm here, Law-san." She said while walking on deck. He acknowledged her with a nod; most of his attention was on the maps that sat on a small, fold up table which was now sitting in the middle of the deck.

"These are maps of the North Blue; we are only one island away from the Grand Line. Once we are in the Grand Line we will be putting your said navigation skills to use." He said while staring at the clouds above head. She then nodded and picked up the compass as she looked the maps over.

"By what I can feel, strong winds will be coming this evening. However since we are in a submarine we only need to worry about the waves. It would be in our best interest to leave just before the sun sets. We should head southeast and make it in a day or two." He looked at the map nodding. He marked the path on the map with two pins and a piece of string.

"We will leave at your suggested time, before the sun sets." She nodded, looking at the grey sky. She smiled to herself; she was finally leaving the island of Aurora. She walked into the submarine as she wiped her tears.

Evening came quickly, the sun was about to set. Rinamara stood on the deck saying her silent farewells, as they prepared to dive. In a split second her hands were holding something that felt familiar. It was doll with fine scarlet hair, rich brown eyes, porcelain pale skin, and it wore a black dress. She was silent as she stared at the doll; she had no idea where it had come from. Penguin walked on deck to tell her to get inside, when he noticed the doll in her hands.

"Where did that come from?" She looked at; she had just noticed he was there.

"It just landed in my hands. This was a doll my older brother gave me when I was little." He stared at it, bringing her inside.

"Shachi said you only had a younger brother." She shook her head, as they walked into the control room.

"My younger brother is the only one alive. My older brother was killed by marines." She gripped the doll tighter before continuing.

"His name was Sasori. He talked back to a marine; he didn't like the way the marine did things. The marine shot him, saying it was out of self-defense. I wasn't there, but my mother and twin brother were." Penguin started to bring the submarine underwater.

"That's sad, I am sorry for your lose. Wait, so you have another brother and what happened to your parents?" Penguin was very interested in her story.

"My twin brother Renny and my Mother both died from an incurable disease. For my Father, he was a marine and died in battle." Penguin looked at her in disbelief as she said her last sentence.

"So your Father was a marine, yet your brother went against a marine." Rinamara nodded.

"It was right after Fathers death. Sasori blamed the marines, so he hated them." She stared out the window at the sea. It almost made her feel better about leaving Senri.

"I'm sorry if I made you relive all that pain." He looked at her sad expression, she shook her head.

"No it's all right, I'm glad actually to tell someone." She smiled a weak smile at him.

"Well okay then." He looked back at the controls. She played with the dolls fine hair, braiding it and then undoing it. A peaceful silence befell them. In the silence a pair of black pointed shoes clicked away from the control room door.


	4. Chapter 4

"We will be surfacing in an hour or so. Remember this is the last island until the Grand Line." Law spoke though the intercom system. Rinamara could barely hold in her excitement. She rushed to clean the morning dishes and hurried to the control room where penguin was controlling the sub.

"Hey Rin." Penguin said as she entered the room. They all have been calling her 'Rin' because they thought her name was too long. She did not mind it, she enjoyed having a nickname. She sat next to penguin, on a stool next to him.

"Hello." She said while staring out the small round window. Fish and other forms of marine-life swam past the window. The sight fascinated her; she had never seen the sea like this before.

"Are you excited?" Penguin asked, she smiled and nodded. She had never left Aurora before, going to another island was thrilling for her.

"Is all of the North Blue cold and snowy?" She asked him, he nodded. This disappointed her, she was really hoping other islands were different. Penguin could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"But Rin, the Grand Line is filled with islands that don't snow." Her face lit up. She then remembered that's where they were headed next. Shachi walked in looking at Rin.

"Rin, the captain wants you." Rin nodded her head and quickly left the room. She made her way to the captain's room imagining an island that does not snow. She politely knocked on his door, given permission to enter.

"You needed me, Law-san?" He nodded shutting his book, setting it on a table next to him. He stood up walking up to Rin who stood in the door frame.

"Since we will soon enter the Grand Line you need to know how to defend yourself. I can't have weak members." She looked into his dark ashen eyes giving a nod. She was curious as to what he had in mind.

"I understand, may I ask what you have in my mind?" Her eyes followed him as he walked to the other end of the room. He picked up a knife, holding his hand out to show her.

"I am going to teach you to throw knives." She nodded, she had tried to throw knives before but was not all the time successful. He held the blade between his fingers, he gave a flick of the wrist releasing the blade. It spun in the air sticking itself in a bed post across the room.

"It doesn't look terribly hard." Most of her attention was on the knife. It looked like fun to her, she could not wait to learn to do it too.

"You will start when we surface at the next island." She nodded walking in toward the blade. She pulled it out, walking out of the room with it. She ran her fingers over the blade lightly as to not cut herself. She spent a while examining the blade, she sat next to penguin who controlled the submarine.

"We will now surface!" Penguin spoke into the intercom. Rin walked out of the control room only to be grabbed by Shachi. She let out a small yelp, as he had his arm looped in hers. Shachi led her to the door to the sub.

"Now that you're a pirate, you got to wear something other than dresses. So, me and Penguin are taking you shopping." Rin had shock plastered on her face. Her heart was racing from the face Shachi caught her off guard.

"I don't have any money." She finally said. "We'll pay for it." He said pulling her closer to the door. Penguin soon came up from behind looping his arm with her other arm not being occupied by Shachi.

The day was warm and the ground was littered with pure crystal like snow. Rin was being dragged toward a small clothing shop. She had always made her own clothes, so she had never once stepped into a clothing shop.

"So Rin do you always wear black?" Shachi asked while looking around. Rin answered with a 'Yes'.

"Well, we are going to buy you clothes that are not black." Penguin said, she simply nodded not knowing what else to do. They walked around looking from rack to rack. The both stopped as they had both found something. Shachi held a long sleeve tan sweater and Penguin held pale pink shorts.

"Try them on." Shachi shoved them in to her hands and into a fitting room. She put them on and walked out to show them how she looked.

"You look beautiful, Rin." Penguin said, Rin smiled at him for the complement. They paid for the clothes and they walked out making their way back to the submarine. Law and Bepo sat on the deck, a target was set up on the door.

"Rin-ya we will be starting your training. You will be throwing knives at the targets and Bepo will be training you on hand-to-hand combat." Rin accepted the knife from Law which she had dropped earlier when Shachi scared her.

"Hold the blade between your fingers, aim it at the target and release it by flicking your wrist. Make sure to do it in one smooth motion." Law instructed her. She held the blade between her index and middle finger. She pointed it toward the target and with a flick of her writ she released it into the air.

The blade had stuck itself into the floor only a couple inches from her feet. She had shallow cut on the pad of her index finger. She flinched at the pain and stuck her finger in her mouth. She had her finger snatched out of her mouth and quickly bandaged by Law.

"Again." He said as she picked up her knife out of the floor. She attempted a second time to stick the blade in to the target. The blade was closer but was still in the floor. Law bandaged her middle finger this time.

She kept at it for the rest of the day only getting it on the edge of the target. She managed to cut all the fingers on her left hand and had a cut on her palm that almost needed stiches.

Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo had gone out to eat leaving Rin and Law. Rin made Law and herself orange chicken for dinner. "I'm sorry, I'm not very good at it." Rin stared at her plate.

"It's the first day so don't get discouraged. Tomorrow Bepo will do hand-to-hand combat with you." She took a small bite of her food.

"Training sounds fun and all, but I'd like to learn medicine. You seem to be knowledgeable about it." She stared at him as he ate. He looked up from his food and looked back at her.

"I am a doctor, my crew should know first aid and things like that. You will pick up things as you see them." He went back to his food.

"I don't want to know just first aid. I want to know what you know, or close to. Be more like a doctor." She stared a hole into his head, He looked at her with as much force.

"Is that what you want? That's fine, when you finish training and I feel comfortable with you progress. I will teach you medicine, in the long run it might be good for someone to know as much as I do in medicine in this crew." Her face lite up, this gave her encouragement to work a little harder than she had wanted.

"Thank you Law-san." She stood up leaving her food barely touched, she ran out to the deck. Law watched her leave, he smirked at her direction as he continued to eat his food.

She practiced most the night, exhausting herself. Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo came back in the middle of the night to find Rin fast asleep on the deck. The knife rested in her palm blood staining her finger and the blade. Shachi took her in to put her in her bed and Penguin picked up the knife wiping it clean.

Rin awoke in her bed, she was surprised to be in her bed. She took a shower and replaced her bandages on her hand doing it the way Law had done it. She made waffles in the kitchen, the sub was quiet and peaceful. Shachi peaked around the corner with a bag in his hand.

"Rin, I got a present for ya." Rin turned to look at him, surprised to see him. She had not expected him up yet.

"You've already gotten me so much." He handed her the bag, she tried to refuse. He forced her to take the bag. In the bag rested a pair of fingerless gloves with their Jolly Roger on them.

"It's to finish your look." He smiled at her as she thanked him. She slipped them on and continued with breakfast.

Law checked her hands and bandages before Bepo stared to show her how to block. He started to throw slow punches as she blocked them the way he taught her. They went quicker and quicker, soon she could not keep up and got hit a couple of times. After a while of being hit, Law checked her over giving her something for pain. She then continued to throw knives at the target on the door.

"You're getting better at it" Law said, she was close to hitting the target dead center. She had also not cut one of her fingers yet.

"Thank you Law-san." She said while keeping her concentration on the target. An hour had passed and she had finally hit the target's center.

"I did it!" She jumped up and down, she had never been this happy in a while.

"Now continue to hit the center." Law said keeping his attention on the book he was reading. She continued to hit the center, not cutting her fingers. Shachi and Penguin came back from getting supplies, Rin and Bepo helped them put them inside.

"Rin-ya, we'll be testing and training your reflexes next. We'll do this by throwing objects at you when and when you are not expecting it. You will be expected to catch them. Bepo will continue to train you and you will continue to practice throwing knives." Law said walking up to her. She nodded, at that instance she got hit by a book. The book originally came from Law's hand.

"We'll work on that." He smirk, Rin handed him his book which she picked up off the floor. Her head started to hurt where Law's book made contact.


	5. Chapter 5

Night had fallen, the submarine was quiet and peaceful, and Rin sat on her bed. She held her leather bound book in her hand. She scribbled down all about her training and how Law promised to teach her medicine. As always she drew a picture, though of all things she could draw that held relevance to her written passage. She decided to draw a picture of Law when she found him asleep in his chair, his book in his lap, and his hat on the table beside him. She titled her drawing 'Good-night'.

Rin was the first to rise, she made breakfast as always. She made a pot of cream of wheat, as she finished up making it and a pot of tea Law walked in. She poured him a cup of tea and handed him a bowl of cream of wheat.

She seated herself in front of Law quietly eating. She enjoyed his company, even if not a single word was exchanged or a glance given, just his presence enough seemed to give joy. As she enjoyed her given peace and joy, a plastic ball came soaring from around the doorframe striking the side of Rin's head. She shot up, her head snapped at the empty door frame, Shachi's head peaked from around the corner. He snickered at her as he waltzed into the room.

"Should have caught it." He sat in front of a bowl still empty and awaiting someone to fill it. Rin frowned at the plastic ball as she turned it around in her left hand and held her head in her right. She threw it as hard as she could at Shachi, only for it to be easily caught by him.

"To bad" He said filling his bowl and beginning to eat. She sat down still holding her head, a small tear rolled down her cheek.

"That really hurt" She whispered, Shachi looked at her. "That ball had hit close to her temple." Law explained. "I'm sorry, Rin" Shachi apologized.

"That will teach you to catch it" Law said, she nodded. She rubbed her head as she ate, Penguin and Bepo came in a few minutes later, eating than leaving. Rin cleaned the dishes for that morning and hurried out to the deck. Bepo was going to teach her how at attack and not just defend.

Rin was not very good at it, Bepo could block any attack she threw. Law silently watched, Bepo soon switched to offense and her defense.

"I'm not very good at it" Rin exclaimed, Law just simply shook his head. She seated herself next to him taking enough time to breath.

"You'll get better at it, you just need practice. I've set up multiple targets, I want you to simultaneously hit them." She nodded excepting the knives he gave her. The first one hit the target in the middle, the second hit just a little off the middle, and the third hit the middle a little crocked. She practiced this for a couple of hours.

"I think we're done for now. Rin-ya come with me" She followed obediently through the submarine. He walked into his room immediately pulling off two books and a blank notebook off a shelf. He handed them to her along with a pen, she held them in her slim arms curious what they were about.

"Read these two books and take notes. Finish as soon as possible, you have a lot to learn." He explained, she gave a warming smile and hurried out the room. She rushed to her room, setting the things on her bed. She settled herself with her doll in her lap and she began reading aloud to the doll.

As she read more and more in to the book, the more it fascinated her. The others were going out to eat, but she decided to stay behind and read. She finished the first book that night, she did not sleep most the night.

She started the second book that morning, Law watched her as she read and took notes not touching her food. He did not like that and spoke up.

"You have to eat." He said while putting a hand over her book stopping her from reading. She looked at him while trying to move his hand.

"I'm fine, skipping breakfast won't hurt me." She could not move his hand as he was obviously stronger than her. He shut the book and pulled it to him, she tried to protest, but he was still stronger than her.

"That's not healthy and you know it. You want to be a doctor, then you have to take care of yourself." He pushed the food to her, she ate as quickly as she could. She demanded the book back.

"When you finish the books, I'll teach you simple first aid." He handed the book back to her, she accepted it and went back to reading it. She read it by lunch, ignoring anyone who tried to talk to her.

She walked to Law's room to return the books. She knocked being let in, Law took the books and returned them to their rightful place on the shelf. He looked over her notes and led her to the sickbay.

He explained the basics to her, he told her the contents of a simple first aid kit and how to use each item. She tried to remember everything he told her.

"I am going to cut my hand and you are going to treat it." He slid the blade of the knife over his palm. Rin wiped the cut, she dabbed a cotton ball soaked in disinfecting liquid on the cut. Law did not flinch as the liquid seeped into the wound. She wrapped the bandage around the wound, trying to make it not to tight and not to loose.

"Your skills in bandaging needs work, but you kept calm and did it quickly. You have some talent." Law said looking his hand over. Rin smiled, she liked it when he complemented her. She put everything she used back into the box. Law showed her where everything was in the sick bay.

Law gave her another book to read, but instructed her to read it later. Penguin and Shachi decided they were going to take Rin out to tour the town, walk around going into shops and such.

"We are going out to dinner" explained Shachi and Penguin, they had changed their plans. So instead of going around town, they were just going out to eat. Rin just looked at them, they grabbed her wrists pulling her out the door toward town. As she crossed through the door, a plastic ball made contact with the back of her head. She winced as she turned to look where it had originated.

"Should have caught it." Law came walking up from behind her with Bepo not far behind. They walked into a restaurant farther in town. Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo sat on one side of the table. Law sat next to Rin, who sat all the way in the booth. She looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Why do you look so nervous Rin?" Shachi asked, while watching her nervously examine the room.

"I've never been to a restaurant before" She answered. Shachi looked at her puzzled, he did not know if she was serious or not.

"Really, then we should take you out more often than" Penguin chimed in. Law starred at his crew deep in thought.

"I wonder if our crew is not strong enough to enter the grand line." Law said calmly, the statement caught Shachi and Penguins attention. They both stopped pestering Rin and stared at their captain.

"No Captain, I think we'll be fine" Shachi said. Rin did not know what the issue was. Why did it matter if the crew was not strong enough? She knew nothing of the grand line, except that her father had been their countless times.

"I guess we'll take the chance, what happens, happens." Law said returning to his book with a sigh. Shachi and Penguin went back to pestering Rin about having to go out more.

They all ate and headed back to the submarine, Shachi and Penguin still bothered Rin all the way back. Rin ran back to her room the minute the submarine was insight. She changed into her nightgown and sat on her bed with her doll and read aloud the book she had obtained earlier, she read for most the night before falling asleep.

Rin spent most the day being taught by Bepo, she was getting better, but still could not cause much damage. Law read most the time, when he was not giving her advice. Shachi and Penguin went shopping for the last time for supplies before they left the island. It was their last day to be docked there.

"Law-san, what is the grand line like?" Rin asked situating herself next to him on the ground.

"Dangerous and unpredictable" He stated monotone and matter-of-factly. Rin had decided to find a book on the grand line, Law had given her money the day before. She went into a book store and found one easily. She returned with her nose buried in it.

"Law-san was right! It is quite an interesting place." She said aloud to herself, the more she read the more she wanted to see for herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Rin sat silently in the control room reading the medical book Law gave her. Her doll sat in the chair with her as she read quietly to herself. Penguin sat at the controls like most days. The room had a calm atmosphere as the submarine swam through the cold sea.

"What are reading, Rin?" Penguin asked her while glancing at her and her doll. Her attention captured by Penguin for a split second as she glanced at him. She smiled to her book, before answering his question.

"Law-san is teaching me medicine, he gave me this book to read. I believe it is my third." She spoke not lifting her head to Penguin in the slightest. The submarine and its inhabitants got closer and closer to reverse mountain. Not one soul on the vessel could say they were not excited to enter Grand Line.

"How will we be able to go up a mountain?" Rin asked Penguin, curious to the fact it is not possible to do such a feat. A ship or a submarine should not be able to climb a mountain. Penguin looked at her with uncertainty in his eyes.

"Don't know really, Captain said we have to go up the mountain. We'll see what happens, I guess." He answered her, keeping his eyes on the light house. Penguin surfaced the submarine, the vessel swam on the surface of the sea like a normal ship. The vessel was swept up in the current flowing up the mountain.

Penguin kept the submarine as steady as he could. One hit into the mountain and they would go down. As the vessel arrived at the top of the mountain, the submarine began a downward plunge toward Grand Line. The current was strong as seconds went by before they hit the water.

"What is that?" Rin pointed to a black object swimming on the surface before diving. They heard a whale below the submarine, startling them.

"I have no idea what that is. I think it might be a whale." Penguin stated, on-edge because of the whale. Rin was curious about the whale, she had never seen one before and wanted to see it. She was also terrified of the whale because it was so large. Penguin steered the submarine through the bay into open waters a little away from the land.

"Oh Rin, here" Penguin handed her a bracelet like item with a sphere holding a needle, before continuing. "It's called a Log Post, we use it to travel the Grand Line. The log records the islands magnetic field and points to the next island", he finished. She nodded, looking it over in her hands.

Law called a meeting on deck through the intercom system. As Rin walked toward deck she slipped the Log Post on he slim wrist. She was the last to arrive on the deck and Law nodded to her when she entered.

"I see Rin-ya already has he log post. As you can see we have entered the Grand Line, we will leave for the first island momentarily." Law said to his crew, they all scattered off to their previous positions around the submarine.

Rin made her way into the control room followed by Penguin. She stared at the Log Post no entirely sure how to us it. Law walked in minutes later an stood behind Rin chair.

"The Log Post should be pointing to Golden Island now. Keep a close eye on the Log Post, Rin-ya. Make sure Penguin is always heading the right direction. Penguin keep the Sub steady, and listen to Rin-ya's directions." Penguin replied with a 'Yes Captain' and Rin imply nodded in reply. Law left with a nod to give orders to Bepo and Shachi. Rin's eyes were glued to the Log Post not wanted to upset Law by doing anything other then keeping Penguin on course.

Rin spent a couple of hours telling Penguin to turn in different directions as the needle moved slightly either way. She could not help but think of the Grand Line and what this next island would be like. She thought of what Law had said about it being dangerous and if this next island would be dangerous.

An island came into view and Rin could not hold in her excitement. Penguin surfaced the submarine on the side of the island near a forest. Rin was the first to run on to the deck to see the island. Golden Island was a gorgeous autumn island, the leaves on the tall, big trees were red, orange and a golden yellow. A soft breeze whistled through the branches carrying dancing leaves. She was awestruck and speechless, the island did not disappoint anything she could have imagined the island could have been.

She immediately ran on to the island, spinning and twirling around. Monarch butterflies danced around her painting a smile on her face. She instantly loved the island, the atmosphere and the feeling of freedom. Shachi and Penguin sprinted on to the island, just as amazed as Rin was to the view. Law and Bepo followed stepping on to the solid ground.

"Isn't is beautiful, Law-san" Rin had a monarch butterfly resting on her left index finger with the most beautiful smile resting on her face. Law smiled and nodded toward her taking in the new scenery. He held his Nodachi over his shoulder, Rin had only seen it once before in his room up against the wall near his bed.

"Let's look for a village or something." Law suggested walking further into the forest. Rin followed with the rest of the crew in tow. Her heart could almost beat right out of her chest. She had never seen such beautiful sites in person, only in books.

She spun a golden leave between her middle finger and thumb in her right hand. She would run head of Law to look at a flower or animal. She would stop and wait for him to catch up, he kept a steady pace while staying observant. Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin had fallen far behind, stopping to look at every little thing that crossed their path.

After awhile of walking a small village came into view. The leaves reflected the perfect amount of light that seeped through the trees making the village glitter gorgeously. Rin could not contain herself as she ran to see the village.

Law watched her run like an overjoyed child. Sunlight made her crimson red hair glitter like the leaves. She looked beautiful, he smiled as he quickened his pace.

Rin walked into the village, it was peaceful and calm. She looked behind her to make sure she did not loose Law. She waited for him to catch up. They both walked through the streets looking around, seeing where everything was. Villagers would stare at them, but that was all they would do.

As they passed a small shop, a certain box caught Rin's eye. She stopped and peered into the box to see three small white kittens sleeping. The box had a sloppy 'For Sale' written on its front and Rin wanted one.

"Do you want one?" Asked Law standing behind her looking at the kittens as well. Rin nodded and crouched down to stroke one of the kittens fur. A man walked out of the shop to see Rin and Law looking at the kittens.

"Are you interested in one of my kittens, miss?" The man asked, wiping his hands with a towel. Rin looked at Law asking for permission to have one, he nodded.

"Yes I would, very much." She answered the man, he smiled nodding.

"Well take your pick. I'll give it to you free, just 'cause I'm feeling nice." He said making Rin smile. She picked up the smallest kitten in the box. It stirred in her hands flashing its bright blue eyes.

"Well miss what'll you name her?" He asked her, she thought about it for a second before she knew of a perfect name for her little kitten.

"Well, Kohaku, it means amber." Rin smiled while stroking Kohaku's soft starch white fur. Law nodded to the man and Rin said a 'Thank You' before heading down the street. The kitten slept in Rin's arms as she stroked her.

"What's that?" Rin asked pointing at a shop, with a sigh that read 'Sara's Sweets'. Law looked puzzled, amazed that she had never seen a candy store before.

"It's a candy store, they sell candy." He stated simply, her eyes grew as big as a child's, and A smile stretched across her face.

"Really, can we get some? I was never aloud to have candy." He smiled as he walked into the candy store, buying her lollipops, chocolates, and more. She could not be any happier, as a bag of sweets slung on her arm. They strolled through the streets, stopping in stores to pick up what he needed for the ship. They stopped in a pet supply store to pick up food for Kohaku. Every so often Law would slip a sea salt caramel in his mouth. He liked seeing Rin so happy, she was smiling the whole trip around the village.


	7. Chapter 7

As Law walked into the kitchen he was greeted by silence and a surprisingly empty room. He made his own coffee, while trying to think of a reason why Rin was not up and about in the kitchen. The more he thought about it, the more worried he became and the more his nerves refused to settle. His coffee would not go down is throat as he was to worried about her. He walked with a quick pace to her room. The room had a deserted feeling to it, this made him on edge as he pushed the door open.

Her small frame was shaking and her pale face flushed. He felt her forehead for a fever before, rushing to the sick bay. He grabbed a thermometer, some medicine, a towel and a bowl of water. He quickly made his way back to her room, soaking the towel in the cold water and slipping the thermometer in her mouth, and it read 103 degrees F. He laid the soaked towel across her forehead. He had her take the medicine to reduce her fever. She could barely take the medicine herself, as she tried to refuse it.

He watched her drift to sleep to the feel of him patting her head. It soothed her to sleep, like a small child to the touch of their parents hand. She shook and shivered as if in the snow she laid. He could not think of why she had fallen ill so suddenly, this lead him to think every aspect over in his head.

As he turned thoughts in his head like gears, he came to a conclusion. He believed it was due to the sudden climate change of the Grand Line, it had messed with her already weak immune system. This was a logical conclusion, and it would correct itself with time and care.

Rin stirred awake, attempting to sit up and look about. Law simply pushed her back and shook his head, she looked at him with sheepish eyes and a dazed look. She rubbed her eyes struggling to keep the open and herself awake.

"I have to make breakfast and you should not be bothered with me, Law-san." She spoke meekly and painfully. She attempted to get out of bed again and swung her legs to the floor. She fell out of bed and could not get up, tears slipped out of her eyes as the pain of the fall hit her. Law lifted her up and set her back into her bed wiping the tears out of her eyes and pulling the covers over her.

"You're not a bother, as long as you stay lying down" He stated patting her head, until her eyes slowly closed. When she was finally fast asleep, Law slipped out of the room and headed into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. He just made cream of wheat, something easy on the stomach for Rin.

Penguin and Shachi came in puzzled to see Law cooking and not Rin. They had become so used to her in the kitchen in the morning and Law just drinking coffee reading the newspaper.

"Where is Rin?" Shachi asked, Law turned around to see his confused crew as he handed them bowels of cream of wheat. "Sick" He stated, as if common and the usual.

"How sick?" Penguin asked worriedly, Law just drank his coffee and was making a try of breakfast for Rin. "Just the Flu due to climate change." He walked out of the kitchen with Rin's food and toward her room. He opened the door and set the tray on her bed side table before leaving again.

Rin awoke to no one, she scanned the room to see her food sitting next to her. She sat up slowly and slipped the tray on her lap. She ate her semi cold cream of wheat and drank her cold tea. She got out of bed, only wearing one of her Fathers old dress shirts. She went to the kitchen to return the tray and find Law. She went to his room and softly knocked, there was no reply. She next wandered to the control room, to see Penguin there like usual.

"Hey, Rin feeling better?" He asked, she nodded. "Where is Law-san?" She asked still in the doorway, Penguin thought about where he was before giving a reply.

"I think he left with Bepo a little bit ago. He should be back soon and you should rest. And maybe we should get you a proper night gown, hm." He laughed at his last sentence. She nodded and left the room to head to the kitchen. She made a fresh pot of tea and poured herself some as she sat at the table quietly.

"You should be resting Rin." Law stated walking in holding two bags, he motioned her to follow. She got up as he made is way to her room. He opened the door and set the bags on the floor. She walked over to the bags and peaked inside to see girls clothes and shoes.

"Now you can have more variety in clothing." He said, as she began pulling things out. The one bag had a yellow skirt, a black skirt, a maroon skirt, a maroon knitted sweater, a black knitted sweater, a long sleeved night-gown, a pink long sleeved shirt, a white sundress, and a floral printed dress made of lace. The second bag had a pair of brown laced boots, a pair of black pin heels, and black flats. Rin smiled at Law's sense of style for her.

"Thank you for taking care of me and getting me things to wear." She smiled hugging him, he patted her head. "No need to thank me, really, I can't let a crewmate of mine get sick or have nothing to wear." He said, she smiled knowing he was just playing it off. She pushed Law out of the room saying she was going to change and shut the door. Law left to the deck to relax and wait for her to show him just how pretty she would look in the things he got her.

She put on the maroon knit sweater and yellow skirt. She put on the back pin heels, which were hard to walk in. She sucked it up and tried her hardest to walk in them because Law bought them for her. She opened the door and walked around looking for him once again before finding him on the deck.

"You look nice." He said as she spun around, she smiled. He was right she would look lovely in what he got her. She sat on the deck and stare at the shore. The trees matched her as they were frozen in autumn. Monarch butterflies flew around her and she giggled and smiled, the smile Law liked so much. He could watch her forever he thought to himself, as he smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

"Feeling better, I see." Shachi walked into the kitchen greeted by Rin cooking. She smiled to him passing him a plate and a cup of coffee. She hurried back making a second cup and pate of food. She started walking out when Shachi stopped her.

"Where you headed with that?" He asked curious why she is leaving with it. She turned to him looking as though it was obvious.

"This is for Law-san. He is not up yet, so I thought he would want his food in bed." She smiled an innocent smile. Shachi shook his head scarred.

"Captain doesn't like to woken up in the morning. He isn't a morning person." Shachi quickly explained to their new recruit. She acknowledged him with a nod and continued to Law's room. Shachi just stared down the hall, watching her enter the room with a knock.

"Law-san, wake up, you over slept. I have breakfast for you." She softly spoke setting the coffee and plate down on his bedside table. He slowly opened his eyes, only to close them again with a groan. Rin softly shook him until he opened his eyes. He slowly sat up with sign before sipping his coffee.

"Thanks." Was the only response she got from him. She smiled as she walked down the hall to go back to the kitchen. Shachi looked at her, expecting her to sad or scared. He was joined by Penguin and Bepo who also were looking for the same reaction.

"So how'd it go?" Shachi asked Rin. "Fine, he got up and started to eat and he said thanks." She turned to look at them, Penguin smiled, while Shachi looked confused. Penguin whispered something to quiet for Rin to hear, in Shachi's ear. They both were smiling until Law walked in, they stared at him and laughed.

"May I ask what is so funny?" He asked shifting his eyes to them. They shook there heads before quickly leaving. Law sat down reading the newspaper.

"The log post is done recording, so we can leave when ever." Rin stated, pouring cat food in a small bowl. Kohaku came out from under the table to the food.

"We'll leave in a short while. Rin-ya, go tell the rest of the crew that." She nodded smiling at the fact he used her name. She skipped to the control room to tell Penguin. He sat at the controls checking everything making sure it was all in order.

"You like the Captain, don't you?" Penguin blurted out with a smile on his face. Her face became flushed as she hid her face in her hands. Penguin smiled and walked over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder and moved her hands from her face.

"It's fine Rin, anyways, what do you need?" Penguin asked, Rin's face was still red. "Law-san says we are leaving soon, so be ready to go." She said softly, "Is it really that noticeable?" She stared at her pin heals. He nodded, "To everyone but the Captain." She exited the room, still feeling embarrassed.

_ 'He won't like me the same. I should just forget it.' _She thought to herself. She hurried to the boiler room to meet with Shachi and Bepo. She quickly told them what she told Penguin and went back to the kitchen. Law was still reading his newspaper, only Kohaku had curled up around his feet. Rin giggled at the fact Law looked very much annoyed.

"Until we leave, you are going to practice throwing knives outside." He folded up is paper and walked outside. Rin followed soon after, grabbing her knives. Law had a tennis ball in his hand tossing it up in the air.

"I want to try something. I am going to throw this at you, you must catch it and throw it back." She nodded, mentally preparing herself. He threw it a little soft the first time. She caught it the first few times, as Law threw it harder and faster, her accuracy dropped. He stopped throwing them, Rin sighed in relief as she sunk to the floor.

"That needs work, well it's about time we left. We can practice your knife throwing another time." His black pointed shoes clicked inside. He walked into the control room and announced on the intercom their departure. Rin walked into the sick bay, to look around. Law entered not long after her. He sat down at a small table, motioning her to sit at a chair near him.

She sat next to him, not knowing what was going on. He asked her medical related questions and she answered. He asked her a lot of question varying in context. He pulled out a book and started to read things out of it, he would stop and discuses them with her. This went on for a few hours, in which Penguin had already submerged the submarine and headed to their next destination. Rin had left the Log Post with Penguin sometime ago.

"Your very sweet, Law-san." Rin gave him a small kiss on the cheek before leaving to make dinner. Law sat there with pink dusted on his cheeks. He stood putting the book away with a small satisfying smile in his face.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are we almost there?" Rin spun around in her chair. She was growing impatient of being in the sub. She wondered what this new island would be like, a summer island or a spring island. She was hoping for a spring island, so it would be warm, but cool. She had begun to grow inpatient, she paced the floor. Imagining an island exploding with blooming flowers and the smell of rain. Penguin chuckles to himself, as he watches her pace with her optimistic expression.

Penguin announces they will be surfacing over the intercom. The time which was only ten minutes, felt like hours to her before they surfaced. She sat be the door waiting for Law, like she was told. Shachi and Bepo stood by her as they waited for Penguin and Law. They did not arrive until fifteen minutes later.

"Shachi stay at the sub, Bepo and Penguin go get supplies from the list I gave you earlier, and Rin come with me" Law spoke as he walked out the door of the sub. Rin rushed past him to see the Island, her happy expression was soon replaced by a disappointed and defeated expression.

"It's snow..." She whispered just loud enough for Law to hear. He nodded and jumped off the ship on to the island. Rin followed and they made their way into the island. Rin looked at the snow saddened by the lack of grass, though the land scape was not free from trees or flowers. She saw all types of flowers suspended in frost, the sun made them glitter like diamonds and the air smelled faintly of their scent. Even the trees were covered in frost, preserving their leaves.

"How pretty!" Rin smiled, her mood turned completely around. Law smirked to himself, but kept walking. They soon came upon a village, bustling with people. Rin being pushed around by the rushing people. She grabbed the back of Law's shirt trying not to lose him, she kept a grasp of his shirt. Law walked into a tavern immediately walking to a man behind the counter. Rin let go of his shirt, and stood some ways away. Law asked questions about something, Rin was not listening very intently to. Instead Rin was listening to two women talk about a festival. She gravitated to them, very interested in their discussion.

"Did you say there was a festival tonight?" Rin asked the two women, they stopped their discussion to look at Rin.

"Oh, you must not be from here! Tonight is the Winter Festival, It starts at night fall. It is to thank God for only frosting our crops and keeping them alive during the cold months." One of the women said with a sweet smile on her face.

"The village will be lively tonight, covered in decorations, and many food vendors will be open. Almost everyone will be dressed in something white." The other woman said, Rin nodded in excitement.

"That sounds like so much fun." Rin could picture the festival in her mind. She continued talking to the women for a few minutes, until Law tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh, Law-san! Are you done with your business?" She asked him, turning to face him. He nodded, motioning her to follow. The two women looked at him without saying a word. Rin said good-bye to them, without noticing the pink on their cheeks.

"Law-san did you hear about the festival?" She asked him, almost jumping up and down. "No, I haven't" He said without looking at her, instead reading a piece of paper in his hand.

"Well, they are having a winter festival tonight. The two ladies said, that there will be decorations, food vendors, and that it will be a lot of fun." Rin waited for a response.

"So, that's why you were talking with them." He stated, thinking about something else.

"I want to go with you " Rin said, he did not answer right away. Rin hoping he would say yes, that he wants to go with her. Law just walked though the village looking from place to place.

"Okay" He finally spoke, he had left her in suspense. She sighed with relief, and smiled a big bright smile. Law smirked to himself, watching her from the corner of his eye. Rin could only think about the festival that night. Law talked with other people, Rin still did not listen in on his conversations. All she could think about was going to the festival with Law. They soon made it back to the sub, to be greeted by Penguin, Shachi and Bepo sitting on the deck. Law walked immediately inside the sub, while Rin stayed on the deck.

Rin told them about the festival, they soon become excited and wanted to go too. Rin also said Law agreed to go with her tonight. She laid on the deck floor looking up at the sky. She was in a daze of happiness, he ears were not listening when Shachi made a comment.

"Sounds like a date." He hummed, Penguin and Bepo snickered, as Rin just stared at the sky.


	10. Chapter 10

The village was on fire with how the lanterns lite up the night sky. Rin was mezmerized by the sights. She could smell fried foods, covered in sweet and sticky sauces. Her senses were drowned in the sounds, sights, smells, and sensations.

She bounced around the street intoxicated by the sights and smells. She stuck to Law's side not wanting to be separated from him. Law's attention seemed to be else where, but his hand had snatched Rin's a little while ago. Rin led him to shops, booths, and crowds.

She was enjoying her time in the beautiful festival and spending it with Law. She would find herself peeking looks at Law, as they walked. She liked the way he held her hand, her face felt hot every time she looked at him. She kept smiling the whole time. Rin wandered around the festival, not ever sure of where she was.

They had sat to watch a play about the god of winter. The actors dressed all in white, even their hair was dusted white. They moved elegantly and told the story with their bodies. Rin was mesmerized by the performance, Law was not as taken by it as she was. As they were leaving the play a women handed Rin a white mask and gave her a sweet smile. Rin put it on and starred at Law until he noticed.

"How do I look?" She asked him when he had looked down at her. He just shook his and led her down the street. She slipped the mask off and giggled to herself. She tided the mask to a side loop on her pants, the white mask blended in with her white sweater and popped off her slim black pants tucked in black boots.

"Thank You" Rin said out of the blue as they walked. Law looked down at her, not expecting her to say that. "For taking me to this festival and taking me on as a crewmate." She continued, her eyes where closed. Law watched her for a second before opening his mouth.

"Yeah" Was all he said. Rin smiled wide as she began to run, pulling Law with her. She ran out of the village and up a path. She came to a frozen pound, with frozen lotus flowers poking out the sheet of ice.

"It's pretty, isn't it? Those ladies from yesterday told me about it" Rin set her left foot on to the ice, then her right. The ice held her weight as she slid her feet across it. She knelt down to one of the lotus flowers, and cut it at the base. She slipped the knife back into her boot, before she slid off the ice.

She handed the preserved flower to Law. "You can have it" She smiled to him, he held the flower for a minute or less before setting it back into her hands.

"Its yours" He said to her, her face flushed as she looked at the flower in her hands. She looked around the preserved scene, trying not to look at Law. She could feel him watching her, and the heat of her hands were melting the frost. Her stomach knotted itself, filling with butterflies.

Law grew a smirk on his face as he watched her. She tried not looking at him, but never moving her feet. Her heart was close to almost beating out of her chest. The sound audible to both of them. She just now becoming conscious of how she felt about him. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but could not find the words.

Her mouth opened and closed, every time her blush grew redder and redder. Her face had become almost the shade of her hair. She was trembling slightly as she tried to say something.

"Law...I...I..." She tried to find the words but could not seem to find what to say. Rin looked up at him, studying his expression, as she did this Law held her hand and bent down, and softly kissed her. It lasted a second, but for Rin it felt like forever. She touched her lips with her fingers. Her face growing redder.

"Law, I love you" She finally finding the words. He smirked "I know" He kissed her again.


End file.
